wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Lords 38th Company
The Night Lords 38th Company are a large group of Renegades that split from their parent Traitor Legion following the death of their Primarch Konrad Curze on the world of Tsagualsa. Like their brothers they do not worship any of the four Chaos Gods individually, but acknowledge them equally in the form of Chaos Undivided but in reality they see them only as a means to an end, using them so that they can enact their own twisted vision for the Galaxy. History The 38th Company hail from the Night Lords Legion but left that Legion not long after the their Primarch's death, the Astartes of the 38th were for the most part Terrans and largely veterans from before Konrad Curze was discovered, following their Primarch's return the Legion underwent massive changes as the Terror King shaped it into his own image. Over the course of the Great Crusade and Heresy the Night Lords descended into little more than super-powered, fear-craving psychopaths, the 38th no different. Following their Primarch's death the 38th Company decided that their brothers had failed their Father and instead of continuing his work they were fighting over an insignificant object, the Corona Nox, the members of the 38th believed that they and no one else were the the true inheritors of Konrad's legacy. Since that time they have killed and maimed and punished those they feel have committed some crime waiting for the time when Konrad Curze is returned to them so that they can finish what they started ten thousand years ago. Organization The 38th consider themselves to be the true Night Lords Legion and organize themselves as Pre-Heresy Night Lords, favoring terror tactics and lightnig fast raids that leave thier victims in no state to fight back. Combat Doctrine The 38th Company adopted the modus operandi of their Primarch without exception, and thrive in sowing fear and confusion among their enemy. It is common practice for Night Lords Chaos Space Marines to ensure that the communications of a target planet are shut down, broadcasting hideous messages and screams across the airwaves as they begin slaughtering the occupants at their leisure. It is very rare that the Night Lords voluntarily fight a force able to withstand them; they much prefer to attack the weak and frightened. Repeated instances have shown that the Night Lords will not give quarter, and are entirely bereft of mercy. Any poor soul offering to surrender will have his pleas answered by mutilation and painful death. Night Haunter's Legion has no holy crusade, no belief that causes them to spread murder and misery to the worlds they visit. Similarly, they have no martial creed, as all concept of martial honour has been eroded by their transformation into a warband of vicious killers.The Night Lords are masters of stealth, able to infiltrate a position quickly and silently. These arts appear to be innate to the Legion, and are used most often during the sick games the Night Lords use to drive their prey into paroxysms of terror. Once they have prepared themselves and found places to launch an assault that meets their standards, the Night Lords are capable of sudden, shockingly brutal ambushes or unconventional attacks intended to thin the enemy's ranks or simply sow chaos amongst the foe. One such tactic designed to enhance fear that has been observed to be used by the Night Lords is when they unleash a fifteen-second-long Vox-augmented scream that ruptures any unprotected eardrums in the vicinity. Once their victims are hunched over in agony, stunned and deaf, the Night Lords unleash their wrath.Even before they turned to Chaos, the Night Lords adorned their armour with the imagery of death; this is because they know that fear can be used as a weapon just as effectively as a Chainsword or Bolter. Given the Night Lords' predilection for assaulting weaker foes, a fully-armoured Night Lords Chaos Champion armed with a devastating array of weaponry is always more than a match for the foes he chooses to fight. Beliefs There are many dread creatures that dwell in the swirling eddies of the Eye of Terror. Terrible daemons and horrific monsters vie with cruel pirates and vile xenos to spread death and destruction throughout the realm and nearby Imperial holdings. Yet few among these are as feared as the Chaos Space Marines of the Night Lords Traitor Legion. Since before the Horus Heresy, this Company and their former brothers have perfected the craft of sowing terror, discord, and confusion among its victims and its corrupted Astartes have become even more sadistic and depraved as the long Terran centuries have passed. The 38th Company are sadistic killers who delight in terrorising their foes before slaughtering them without mercy or restraint. They are cruel, ruthless, and opportunistic, frequently striking at vulnerable targets and toying with their unfortunate victims. When the 38th Company kill, they kill violently and slowly, savouring the pain and horror on their victim's faces as the last moments of life leave them. Such acts are not undertaken in honour of the Chaos Gods; rather, a Night Lord kills simply because he can. Certainly there may be other motives behind his actions, but more often than not that motive is only to wet his gauntlets in the blood of his victims. The 38th Company are veterans of countless campaigns of terror and conquest. Each member of the Company is highly trained and proficient in the use of terror tactics, psychological warfare, and lightning raids and ambushes intended to leave their opponents completely demoralised and easy targets for the depraved Heretic Astartes of this Company. However, the 38th Company harbour no true allegiance to any of the Ruinous Powers nor to the mightiest Chaos Lord. Their path is their own, and woe to any who assume otherwise. Above all, they desire to kill, taking great pleasure in slaying their victims and gunning down the defenceless and helpless. The thrill of battle does not concern them as they often bypass able foes, instead attacking prey too weak to resist and ruthlessly hunting down all before them. Afterwards, the 38th Company mutilate and butcher their victims, thereby providing grisly examples of what fate awaits those who fall prey to the 38th Company.A few will even undertake raids on their own if it suits their needs, their abilities and tactics more than making up for any discrepancy in fighting strength. Indeed, there are tales of lone 38th Company Marines terrorising entire hives and bringing these mighty cities to their knees in sprees of bloodshed and fear. However, the 38th Company have no concept of honour and may change sides during a battle, or treacherously attack their erstwhile allies in order to suit their own needs. The 38th Company holds no true allegiance to any one of the four Ruinous Powers and views all religious devotion as a form of weakness. Instead of faith, it is their love of killing, especially of terrified, defenceless prey, that unites the 38th Company and has led them to serve the cause of Chaos. Though they do not serve a single Chaos God, the 38th Company regularly ally with other, far more devoted followers of Chaos although they struggle to hide their scorn for those fanatics meaning any alliance is temporary at best. The 38th Company are exceptionally versatile in their use of the Forces of Chaos, employing the hell-spawned powers of each of the major Chaos deities with equal favour. It is just as likely that the 38th Company will be seen fighting alongside a group of foul Plague Marines as at the side of the undead warriors of the Thousand Sons. However, it has been ascertained that the 38th Company have nothing but scorn for faith in all its forms, whether it be the fanatical bloodlust of the Khornate Berserker or the devotion of the Imperial Creed. The only authority the Astartes of this Traitor company truly recognise is that of temporal power and material wealth. Observational evidence would suggest that the only reason the 38th Company fight is for the love of killing and the material rewards this can bring. They take great pleasure in gunning down defenceless prey, especially those too young or sick to stand up to them. It is certainly not for the thrill of battle that they fight, as when these sadistic marines fight they can be expected to try every underhand trick in the book before resorting to honest combat. This is possibly a vestige of their ancestry in the criminal classes of Nostramo where it was commonplace to ruthlessly force the will of the strong upon the weak. Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the 38th Company seems surprisingly pure, like most Night Lords their Gene-Seed bears the least evidence of mutation of all the Traitor Legions and is still capable of creating new Astartes. Like their former Brothers the only notable physical abnormality is their jet black eyes and pale skin. However, the real legacy of their mad Primarch may has been psychological, as the 38th have a tendency for paranoia and self-destructive behaviour. Appearance The 38th Company take to battle in the same Armour and Heraldry they did before the Heresy. Allies and Enemies Allies None, whether they admit it or not they are in it for themselves. Enemies Night Lords The 38th are drawn from the Night Lords but consider themselves the true Night Lords and have set out to destroy thos false pretenders. Notable Campaigns *'The Centurion War (931-954.M41)' - The 38th Company were one of the many Chaos warbands that fought during the war. *'Destruction of Lionis (999.M41)' - The Destruction of Lionis was a Chaos-led excoriation campaign of slaughter conducted by the Night Lords 38th Company. This systematic extermination of the entire planetary populace of Lionis's World would be the site of a barbaric scene of butchery and slaughter on an unimaginable scale. After two days of fighting there were no survivors left from the Night Lords' attack and the butchered remains from both sides were laid out in talismanic patterns, to help with the summoning of a daemonic horde. Daemons rampaged across half the world while the Night Lords 38th Company headed for the Eye of Terror, eluding Imperial warships intent on their capture. Notable 38th Company Members *'Terror Lord Severus' - Captain of the Night Lords 38th Company, he and his company left the Legion following his father's death, a Nostraman Astartes he has inherited some of his fathers dark visions and considers himself Konrad's true successor. *'Sergeant Telon' - First Sergeant of the dreaded 8th Claw, Telon like all his brothers is nothing more than a pure pyschopath, a remorseless killer who lives to sow terror upon all he come's across, like many in the 38th he hails from Terra and can remember the days before Konrad was discovered and is therefore over ten thousand years old, considerd by his his Brothers to be a seer, since the day of Konrads death he has preached that he will return to them, now he claims that that day has arrived and their father once more walks the stars and that he is coming for them, for what end not even Telon can say. Warband Fleet *''Nightfall'' (Unknown Relic Battleship) - A Massive warship dating back to the Great Crusade, it was once called the Blooded but was renamed to Nightfall, the name of Konrad Curze's Flagship, sometime after the 38th left their Legion. *''Several Cruisers'' and Escorts Warband Relics *'The Terror Chain' - A ancient Nostraman Chainglaive wielded by Lord Severus who carried this vicious weapon in the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the 38th Company Feel free to add your own About the 38th Company Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Night Lords Successors Category:Chaos Undivided